Merry christmas Shira
by TimberPaw
Summary: DiegoxShira Christmas one-shot. Christmas is coming and it s time to prepare everything. Will Shira and Diego confess their love to each other? Find it out hear and now. :) Story is set after Ice Age 4.


**A new Computer, it´s late at night … time to test the keyboard with a one-shot Ice Age Christmas story. Story is set after Ice Age 4. Enjoy :)**

**Shira´s P.O.V**

It was the 23th December and the herd started to prepare everything for the big event. For Shira it was her first real Christmas in life and of course she was really nervous.

'What if I don´t get any presents? I don´t think the others really trust me at all … , even **I **wouldn´t give myself a present. Why should I get one? As a pirate I simply don´t deserve it…', the silver grey saber thought sad, while watching the beautiful sun rise from the entrance of the herd´s new cave.

"It´s awesome. Isn´t it?", an orange, muscular saber said suddenly behind Shira.

"Who is…? Oh hi Diego. You really scared me. Why are you up so early?"

"Well, actually because of this.", Diego answered, laying down next to her.

"I always watch the sun rise. It remembers me. It … it´s the reason why I still want to live this life. Without it I don´t think I would be able to live anymore.", Diego said, looking at the first sun beams which appeared at the horizon. Some beams were reflected by a frozen see, turning it into a beautiful pink-red see.

'Why has he always to talk so secretly? Since I met him he´s so … well just so special compared to the others. Sometimes it looks like he is hiding something but then there´s still the question … what? Maybe it´s the same thing I´m hiding from him? I really have to find it out now.'

"What actually do you mean with that? Why is the sun rise your reason to live?", Shira asked after he spoke his words.

Diego turned his head at Shira´s direction, meeting her eye contact. He just stared at her, doing nothing else, like time stopped passing by.

"Diego, hello?", Shira asked and flashed Diego back to reality.

"Huh, what. Sorry, what were we talking about?", he asked while removing his view from her eyes.

"You told me that you can´t live without the sun rise. So why?", Shira asked again, this time with a more demanding voice.

"Oh. Ääähhhhmmm. That means nothing. It just came to my mind.", Diego quickly answered.

After some moments of silent Shira spoke up again.

"Diego. Are you hi-.", Shira said but suddenly Diego jumped up and pinned her down, pressing his paw against her mouth.

"Diego mmhhhhh what mmmhh are you d-?", Shira tried to say under his paw but Diego again interrupted her.

"Well, I don´t think you have to know everything kitty, or?", Diego said directly above her head with a big smile on his face.

Shira immediately jumped up and pinned him down, pressing one paw against his mouth too.

"Shira mmmhhh wh-?"

"Don´t call me kitty, softie!", she said above him with her typical angry voice when she get called kitty.

Diego slowly pressed his paw against hers and removed it softly from his mouth. Again it seemed that time had frozen but this time Shira felt in trance too.

'This eyes. Oh my god his eyes. They are so … beautiful. They shine like stars and look like the biggest diamonds I had ever seen. They fit in his already perfect body perfectly. No, I have no doubts anymore. I´m in love. I´m definitely in love with Diego … and I have to tell him.', Shira said above Diego.

This time Diego was the first one who came back to reality.

"So, I think we should fulfil our job.", Diego said under Shira.

Finally she let him stand up and he sat down next to her. Not too far away from her but not too near too.

"Our job?", Shira asked confused. She had totally forgotten all other things during these seconds.

"Yeah, you forgot. We have to find a Christmas tree for the herd.", Diego answered.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Let´s go and find one. The last one is a Sid", Shira said and raced off like a lightning out of the cave.

"Not with me, kitty!", Diego said in her cloud of dust and ran out of the cave two.

Shira vanished behind some bushes and entered the small wood in front of the cave. Diego followed her as best as possible but Shira really was a good sprinter. I took not much time and Diego lost her track. Breathing heavily he stopped running, making a small rest under the high trees from the wood. The wind rustled between the trees, making lots of noise.

Diego finally calmed down from the case and looked around. Trees, trees, trees, … nothing else. Suddenly a familiar sense appeared in the air. A sense he never would forget again. Immediately Diego followed the sense, running with new powers rising inside him through the wood.

The sense became stronger and Diego was sure that Shira had to be near. He sniffed the ground again and suddenly his nose went straight up in the air. Above him was Shira, hanging from a tree like Ellie and Peaches. Before Diego was able to move she jumped on him, pinning him down again.

"I win, softie.", she said proud of herself. She let Diego stand up, who cleaned his pelt from snow and dirt.

"I always forget that Ellie taught you how to do this. … And yes you got me but the exercise was to find a Christmas tree, not to scare somebody to death.", Diego said after finishing cleaning himself.

"Well, actually I think I did booth.", Shira said and made a step sideward so Diego could see the tree where Shira let herself fall on him. It was a great Christmas tree with perfect green branches and some pine cones in it.

"Mhh.. I think it isn´t good enough. Do you see this missing branch? That don´t look very good at all. I think we should find a better one.", Diego said, already looking for another tree.

"Oh come on. You are just a bad loser … Sid.", she said to Diego.

Diego stopped moving forward and turned back to Shira.

"Okay okay, you are right. Sorry. But please don´t call me Sid.", he answered.

"I think this should be possible, Softie.", she teased and walked up to Diego.

"Come on. Let´s go and find Manny. He has to fell this tree for us.", Shira said and overtook Diego.

"Everything you want kitty.", and booth of them rushed back to the herd.

During the way back, they talked about everything which come to their mind and booth had a great time together. Mostly Shira because she recognised that she isn´t alone anymore. She has a good friend, or maybe more than a friend, next to her side who will be there for her every time she would need him.

Finally they arrived, seeing the herd already awake. The day passed quickly and Shira and Diego showed Manny the tree they chose. With all of his weight Manny fell the tree and pulled it back in front of the cave. Together with the other herd members they straighten it up and Eddie and Chrash climbed up the tree, decorating it with nuts and other stuff.

Finally it was done and the sun already started to go down. When it was completely dark, Sid went inside the tree and released a huge number of glow-worms which lightened the tree with thousands of lights up. Everyone gasped because of the beauty of the tree.

Everybody was overwhelmed from the tree, so nobody recognised that a well-known saber-squirrel went inside the tree. Scrat climbed up the strain, looking like always for a good place for his acorn. Finally he found a small woodpecker hole inside the strain.

Slowly he lowers his acorn, touching the hole carefully. And as it had to happen a crack appeared and the tree was digested in two halves.

Scrat, he stood for some moments in the air, holding his acorn tight, fell like the two halves of the tree down at the direction of the herd.

"This … looks … awesome.", the possum brothers whispered at the same time, looking at the falling tree.

"Attention!", Manny shouted and ran in front of Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Granny and the possums, protecting them from one half of the tree. Finally the first half of the tree crashed on Manny´s back, shattering in thousands pieces.

The other half was falling directly at Shira´s and Diego´s direction. Fortunately Diego saw it in time and was able to react really quick. With all of his force he jumped on Shira, pushing her out of the flight path of the tree. Diego barely managed to jump a few meters forward, landing next to Shira in the snow before the half tree smashed on the ground behind him. Fortunately only a few branches streaked his back, not hurting him much.

Slowly Shira opened her eyes again, seeing Diego lying next to her covered with snow. She stood up and walked next to her rescuer.

"Diego, are you –?", Shira said while wiping some snow from his back but froze when she saw his bloody back.

"Oh my god. This is all my fault. I´-"

"No no no. Stop saying this. I have to say sorry. Some moments later and you would got hurt.", Diego answered, standing up too.

Shira widened her eyes in disbelieve.

"But Diego you are the one who is hurt, not I. So stop saying such nonsense.", she said with slightly wet eyes. For her it was still her fault.

Diego looked up to her, looking at her face.

"Well, maybe it´s true that I´m a bit hurt, but … but it would be a thousand times worse if my sun rise would be hurt.", Diego said quiet.

A short silent appeared, before Diego moved on.

"Shira, before I met you my life wasn´t really bad but it just didn´t have a meaning at all. But then I met you and you give me the power to move on. You give my life a meaning. ... Shira, all I want to say is that I can´t live without you anymore. You are my sun rise and I love you. I love you from your muscular paws until your shiny eyes. I love you with all my heart.", Diego said, letting his heart speak instead of his stubborn mind.

Some tears of joy appeared in Shira´s eyes. She always hoped that he would say this to her and now she don´t know what to say.

"Diego, Diego I love you too!", she already shouted and pressed her lips without hesitation at his. Diego of course was a bit surprised but enjoyed the kiss like Shira. From the behind the herd cheered quietly but the couple didn´t care about them.

**So, here is it. I upload this one-shot this week instead of updating the "Victim of the Uniqueness" story. It´s my first one-shot and may I will write a sequel. Hoped you liked it. Even it´s very early. Merry Christmas to everyone. :)**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


End file.
